


Drarry: Don't waste my time.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [103]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Draco snapped, his grey eyes shooting fire as they met Harry. Harry smiled sheepishly, touching his forehead before shrugging a shoulder. He honestly didn’t know. He just knew he needed to get out of the Great Hall. Feeling all those eyes on him, hearing the whispers behind his back, the fleeting touches he felt on his shoulders and arms. It had all been too much suddenly and he’d fled, barely able to just walk and not run like Death Eaters were after him.“I-I just-” Harry stopped, snapping his mouth shut and looking down at Draco’s desk instead. He placed his hands on the firm wood, fingers tracing some patterns before looking up again. He opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say but Draco held up a hand to interrupt him.“Don’t waste my time, Potter. I have some potions to finish so just tell me what you want and then get out.”-----------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Kudos: 170





	Drarry: Don't waste my time.

Harry stood in front of the classroom door, debating if he was really going to go in there. He saw the light coming out from underneath the door and he leaned forward, placing his ear on it to try and listen. He heard the clinking of glass, the sizzling of potions, and suddenly a loud curse as a glass broke. Harry stepped inside, the door falling against the wall with a loud bang as he looked left and right, wand ready in his hand. 

“What the- Dammit, Potter, be careful!” Malfoy’s voice filled the space up and Harry stepped back as a purple and orange slime traveled his way. The smell was sickening and Harry covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, his back pressed against the wall as the slime seemed to move faster, as if it had noticed Harry and was trying to catch him. 

“Consumpti.” Malfoy snapped, his wand producing a brown light that froze the slime in place. It made the strangest sound, seeming to struggle to break free but Malfoy repeated the spell, his face pure concentration as he flicked his wrist. Something twisted inside Harry’s stomach as he watched Malfoy. The slime slowly retreated, leaving behind burn stains on the floor, and Harry breathed out in relief when Draco closed and sealed the lid of the container the slime had slithered into. 

“Hey, Malf- Draco...” Harry said after a few moments, closing the door behind him carefully and avoiding the stains on the floor as he made his way over to Draco’s desk. It still felt unnatural to use Draco’s first name but Harry was trying. After all, Draco had saved him and his friends from Voldemort by lying to the wizard and that was something Harry would never forget. 

“What are you doing here?” Draco snapped, his grey eyes shooting fire as they met Harry. Harry smiled sheepishly, touching his forehead before shrugging a shoulder. He honestly didn’t know. He just knew he needed to get out of the Great Hall. Feeling all those eyes on him, hearing the whispers behind his back, the fleeting touches he felt on his shoulders and arms. It had all been too much suddenly and he’d fled, barely able to just walk and not run like Death Eaters were after him. 

“I-I just-” Harry stopped, snapping his mouth shut and looking down at Draco’s desk instead. He placed his hands on the firm wood, fingers tracing some patterns before looking up again. He opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say but Draco held up a hand to interrupt him. 

“Don’t waste my time, Potter. I have some potions to finish so just tell me what you want and then get out.” 

“I don’t want anything from you, Draco. And my name is Harry.” Harry said, seeing the strange, disbelieving look in Draco’s eyes. He couldn’t exactly blame him, Harry himself wasn’t sure what he was doing here. All he knew was that he was able to breathe again and they stared at each other for a few more moments before Draco huffed, waving a hand to a nearby chair. 

“Fine. Just sit there and don’t touch anything.”

“Okay.” Harry whispered, giving Draco a smile. Draco frowned in return but didn’t say anything, turning his back to Harry to focus on his cauldron. 

“Mnn, what is that? That smells great.” Harry asked after a while and Draco startled out of his thought, seemingly having forgotten Harry was there. He looked up from his notes, quill in hand. He blinked his eyes, stretching his back and Harry winced as he heard the vertebrae pop. 

“That doesn’t sound right.” Harry said, ignoring Draco’s scowl. Draco rubbed his back, letting out a sigh before gesturing at Harry to come over. 

“Don’t touch anything.” 

“You already said that.” Harry responded as he rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child, Draco.” 

“Some days I seriously doubt that.” Draco muttered and Harry moved, his arm bumping against Draco’s. He smiled when Draco looked at him, a hint of surprise and maybe even delight in his eyes. Draco always seemed so different when he broke down a piece of his walls and Harry smiled brighter as he saw the light pink on Draco’s cheeks. 

“So, what are you working on? Some sort of perfume?” Harry asked, touching Draco’s arm for a moment as he leaned forward to look at Draco’s notes. He could hardly make sense of them but it was nice, standing this close to Draco. Feeling his body heat against him. Draco cleared his throat and Harry bit his lip hard before leaning back and looking at Draco again. 

“It’s uh- It’s to help deal with trauma. Something you can inhale when you’re feeling anxious. Like incense but with ingredients that help your mind and body to calm down. It works on the nervous system, but without the nasty side effects of what is currently in use. At least, I hope that will be the case. I’m still working on it.” Draco walked to the cauldron and Harry followed, looking down into it. The potion had a beautiful and inviting yellow color, the scent of a meadow of flowers and Harry wanted to bathe in it right there and then. 

“Oh, it changes color?” Harry kept looking at the potion, seeing the yellow change to red and then gold. The scent seemed to shift too, adding hints of freshly cut grass and rain. “Draco, that is amazing!” Harry said enthusiastically, and Draco’s blush got deeper as Harry looked at him and patted him on the shoulder. 

“It’s not finished yet.” Draco said, shyness in his eyes. 

“It’s going to be great when you finish it.” Harry said, his voice full of conviction. 

“I hope so. It’s the least I can do after-” Draco stopped, turning away from the cauldron and walking to his desk again. His hands fidgeted with the papers of his notebook and they only stopped when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ve done a lot already, Draco.” 

“But not enough.” Draco said, his mouth in a tight line as he rubbed his left wrist. 

“Is it hurting you?” Harry asked, letting go of Draco’s shoulder and reaching for Draco’s left arm. Draco pulled back, shaking his head. 

“You should have someone look at that.” Harry said, putting his hands in the pockets of his robe. For some reason, it was just so tempting to touch Draco tonight. He looked adorable really, his cheeks still pink, his eyes smaller because he was tired. Harry just wanted to hold him in his arms, rub his back and whisper in his ear that everything would be okay. He didn’t know when those feelings had appeared but they were there and every day it became harder to fight them. Especially now, when he saw the sadness and self hate in Draco’s tired eyes. 

“It’s fine, Potter. Don’t worry about it.” Draco said, shaking his arm before sitting back down and pulling his notebook closer. Harry sighed, pulling his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. Draco was too stubborn for his own good but Harry wasn’t in the mood for an argument. He looked down at Draco, letting out a deep sigh before putting his glasses back on and pulling his chair closer to Draco’s. 

“You don’t have to stay here, Potter. I’m sure there are much more exciting things going on tonight than me working.” 

“I’m sure there are,” Harry started, stopping when he heard a bunch of voices outside the corridor. “But I’d rather stay here for a little longer. If you don’t mind.” Harry added, giving Draco an unsure smile. His heart leaped when Draco looked up, biting his lip before answering. 

“It’s fine. Just don’t-”

“Touch anything, I know.” Harry grinned, shifting in the chair to sit more comfortably. He looked around the room as Draco scribbled in his notes, taking in all the bottles, most of them filled with some sort of potion. Harry relaxed as he watched Draco work, sometimes handing him something when Draco asked for it. 

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch anything.” Harry said after the third time, laughing when Draco rolled his eyes at him, gesturing impatiently at Harry. 

“Just hand me the damn Bubotuber.” Draco said but his voice was much softer than before and he nodded his head in thanks as Harry gave him the sluggish looking plant. Harry pulled a face as Draco squeezed it, the pus falling into the cauldron and making the potion sizzle. 

“Good, that looks good.” Draco muttered in himself, stirring the potion a few times clockwise. ‘That should be fine for tonight.” Draco smiled as he turned back to Harry, satisfaction in his eyes. 

“You’re done?” Harry asked, disappointment settling in his stomach as Draco nodded and started to collect his things. 

“Professor Aberforth will be pleased.” Draco said, checking the potion one more time before sealing it with a spell. Harry forced himself to get up as Draco headed for the door. It was already dark outside, the corridors and hallways nearly empty as they headed back to their rooms. They only passed a few people but Harry wanted to crawl into the floor every time people noticed him and stared. Draco scowled at them, giving some second years a dirty look and they quickly walked away, whispering to each other. 

“Idiots.’ Draco muttered and Harry couldn’t help but smile, brushing his arm against Draco’s. “I don’t know how you deal with all of it, Potter. I would have hexed at least a dozen by now.” 

“No, you wouldn’t.” Harry commented, his heart beating faster as Draco winked at him. It felt so natural to talk to him. Harry didn’t feel like he ever needed to pretend with Draco, and Draco didn’t treat him like The Boy Who Lived or worse The Savior. With Draco, Harry was able to just be Harry and Harry felt his eyes sting, quickly walking in front of Draco so he wouldn’t notice.

“Password?” 

“Euh?” Harry stopped dead in his tracks, wiping away a tear. He felt foolish, turning all sentiment and weak. Draco would probably laugh at him if he knew Harry’s thoughts right now. He looked up at the painting in confusion, the man staring back at him with a bored expression on his face. 

“Cadbury Dairy Milk.” Draco said next to him, Harry flinching by how close his voice was. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, thanking the painting for revealing the opening to their common room. Harry mumbled something, following behind Draco. He was relieved no one was there and he walked towards the fireplace, closing his eyes as he warmed his hands up. 

“I should go, get some sleep.” Draco said and Harry turned his head, seeing him stand next to Harry, looking at Harry’s face. 

“Y-yeah, that is a good idea. I- uh,” Harry stopped, bouncing on his feet. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he cleared his throat, rubbing his neck that felt too warm suddenly. “Draco-”

“Yes, Harry?” Draco asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“You- you called me Harry.” 

“That is your name after all.” Draco responded, all of a sudden standing closer. The tiny smirk on his lips made Harry’s knees feel weak and he licked his lips, standing there like a fool. 

_ Snap out of it!  _ Harry mentally yelled at himself but before he could say something or take a step back, Draco was even closer, his eyes staying on Harry’s lips for too long. 

“D-Draco.” 

“Harry.” Draco slowly lifted his hand up, hesitating for just a second before placing it on Harry’s cheek, his thumb softly stroking the skin underneath. Harry’s breath caught, his heart dropping down his stomach as he saw the tiny, shy smile on Draco’s lips. 

“Can I?” Draco asked and Harry swallowed, only able to nod as his voice had abandoned him. 

The kiss made him come back online, his body jolting with electricity as he felt Draco’s dry lips on his. He made a sound, fingers clinging into Draco’s robes and he felt Draco smile against his mouth before kissing him again. Draco pulled him closer, an arm around his waist and Harry’s head was spinning when they pulled back a little, Harry panting for air like an old horse. 

“Everything okay?” Draco whispered against his lips and Harry nodded, blinking his eyes to see sharply. Draco’s eyes were small but Harry saw the hopeful happiness in them and he let out a soft moan when Draco licked his lips. 

“Kiss me again.” 

Draco smiled, doing what Harry had said and Harry seemed to float as Draco’s tongue found his, exploring his mouth. Draco’s hands were warm and pleasant on Harry’s body and he sighed into the kiss, his body melted against Draco’s as Draco wrapped both arms around Harry’s waist, pressing them as close as possible. Draco moaned loudly and Harry pulled back, his face beet red. 

“I’m sorry, I-” 

“Don’t-” Draco placed a finger on Harry’s lips, his other hand guiding him back closer. Harry closed his eyes as he felt his beginning erection press against Draco’s leg, mortified by his own bodily functions. Draco breathed hard in his ear, finger still on Harry’s mouth as he pressed himself closer. “You have no idea how much that turns me on.” 

“I- I-Oh,” Harry closed his eyes, letting his head rest on Draco’s shoulder as Draco slid his hands down Harry’s back, grabbing hold of his arms and pushing them together. Harry panted, his body moving without him even thinking about it. Draco licked his ear shell and Harry crushed their mouths together, fingers tangled in Draco’s hair. 

“I-I need to sit. I- Draco.” Harry breathed out deeply, his body tingling as Draco stepped away, eyes going over Harry’s body. He stopped at Harry’s groin, eyebrows going up and Harry tried to pull free, wanting to turn around to hide. 

“Don’t.” Draco said, pulling Harry with him to the sofa, sitting down first and patting his lap. 

“Draco, I- I’ve never-” Harry whispered, looking down at the ground. Draco squeezed his hand and Harry looked up, seeing nothing but kindness and understanding. 

“We can just kiss for a bit longer, Harry.” Draco smiled encouragingly and Harry let out a breath, sitting down on Draco’s lap. 

“You’re beautiful.” Harry said, biting his lip when Draco looked at him. Draco reached for his hand, holding it up to place a kiss on the knuckles before interlacing their fingers. 

“I think I’m beautiful too.” Draco said and it took a few seconds for Harry to register the words. When they did, he rolled his eyes, poking Draco’s chest. Draco laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls and warming up Harry’s body. 

“You’re an idiot, Malfoy.” Harry mumbled, kissing Draco again, playing with Draco’s hair. It was a bit longer than usual and Harry couldn’t get enough of it, feeling the softness between his fingers as he combed through it. 

“I thought it was Draco.” Draco said, smirking widely, giving Harry a soft bite in his neck. Harry gasped, fingers tightening in Draco’s hair and his groin came to live when Draco moaned, his eyes falling closed. 

“Oh.” Harry breathed out, pulling Draco’s hair again, capturing Draco’s responding hiss with a kiss. 

“Not when you’re being a git. Then it’s just Malfoy.” Harry said, rubbing his nose against Draco’s before placing a kiss on it. He giggled when Draco scrunched his nose up, looking adorable and soft. 

“We should probably stop before someone comes down and finds us.” Draco whispered but Harry heard the reluctance in his voice and he kissed him once again, pride pouring out of him when he made Draco moan again. 

“Fuck, you’re such a tease.” Draco cursed and Harry’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t remember Draco ever cursing before and he loved it. 

“You started it.” Harry said, stealing another kiss. 

“True.” Draco nodded, the happiness clear in his eyes. Harry chuckled when Draco yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. It made him seem so human, so normal and Harry brushed away a strand of hair, caressing Draco’s cheek. 

“What?” Draco asked, taking Harry's hand in his again. 

“Nothing. I just- I never thought- but it, it feels right. Right?” Harry asked, stumbling over the words to express how he was feeling. Draco placed his free hand over Harry’s, leaning into the touch with a blissful smile on his face. 

“It’s more than right. It’s perfect.” 

Draco opened his eyes after a moment, pulling Harry close, kissing him deeply. It knocked the air out of Harry’s lungs, making his world spin again when they pulled apart. 

“We should go.”

“Hmm, I don’t want to.” Harry pouted, reluctantly getting up. Draco held his hand, wrapping him in a tight hug and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow in the Room of Requirement, after breakfast, okay?” Draco asked, insecurity in his eyes. 

“I’ll be there. I promise.” Harry replied, his heart feeling light, his soul feeling giddy as he gave Draco one last kiss before heading to his room. He undressed in a daze, his lips still feeling Draco’s on him. He smiled like a loon as he climbed into bed and settled in, his body getting heavy as the blankets settled over him, wrapping him up all cozy and warm. He fell asleep with the loony smile on his lips, dreaming of Draco. 


End file.
